Pop Stars A Seto Kaiba Katsuya Jonouchi story
by kaibaluv
Summary: This is NOT a puppyshipping story! If that's what you're intrested in, or want to read, this is not what you're looking for!
1. Chapter 1

Pop Stars (A Seto Kaiba\ Katsuya Jonouchi story) Intro

"WE LOVE YOU K/S!" fan girls roared out side of the hotel window, causing Seto to find a rude awakining. 

K/S has been touring around around the world for about a month so far, and have currently stopped back home in New Domino City. Not liking to be up so early, Seto covered his ears with the hotel provided pillow. We haven't even been here a whole day yet, Seto thought, and I already want to leave. 

Katsuya, unlike Seto, enjoyed visiting diffrent places. In fact, while Seto trys and fails a getting more sleep, Katsuya is already sight-seeing his hometown. The whole time, he was calling up old friends and, at the same time, taking a liking to all the diffrent resturants and food areas. Oh, yes food, food, glorious food! Food, probably the most impotant, yet wonderous thing in Katsuya's was all so astonishing to him, even though the city hasn't really changed much since the duo left. 

After about twenty attempts, Seto finaly gave up on sleeping in. He sighed, removed the pillow from his head, and opened his eyes only to have a stream of light from the window invaid his retinas. seto blinked once, twice, and finaly got up to take a shower and get dressed. 

K/S must dress low profile if they dont want to get trampled by screaming fan girls. Seto made the mistake of not going low profile once already in London. Fan girls were coming at him in every direction and backed him into a corner where they then, all jumped on him at the same time, forming a very large dog pile and injuring Seto in the process. The results from that attack were almost faital, the doctor said he was one of the'lucky ones'. 

That memory was one Seto had rather not remenence on right now, he had other things to worry about. One of them being that Katsuya left without notice. Seto went down the hall to Katsuya's room, when he walked in, he didn't see that annoying bafoon of a partner anywhere. That idiot, he has no Idea of how many hometown fan girls were awaiting our return! He could get himself trampled on like I did. Not that I care for the dog, if he goes down, I go down. Strictly buisness.


	2. Chapter 2

Seto slipped through the hallway, getting past his idiot bodyguards, and somehow made it through to the lobby of The Hotel Madison. The scenery in the lobby was just like the Tipton from the Suite Life on Disney Channel, except it was more fancy and there weren't any idiot children running around, Seto thought as he recalled how many times Mokuba had made him watch that dreaded channel.

Mokuba! Obviously he was sitting at home watching television and awaiting his older brother's return. That kid, Seto thought, have better not gotten kidnapped for the millionth time...again. Maybe I should keep a leash on him or at least take him with me.

By this time Seto had made it outside and, astonishingly, got past the screaming fan girls. All of who, Seto noticed, had up signs that either said, "I love you K\S!" "Seto, you rock!" and things of the like. Seto couldn't help but smirk at himself. I'm quite the ladies man aren't I?

Katsuya had now gotten in touch with Yugi and Duke, he was so happy to see them again! "Guys, I've missed you! How have you been?" he managed between bites of hamburger. The trio had reunited at this burger joint; no one really knew its name besides the owner of course. Once she'd said it was called Burger Belly or something, although there was no indication of the store's actual name. The only thing that identified the place was neon lighting that read "Open" or "Closed" accordingly, so people just called it Open\Closed.

"I'm cool Jonouchi," Duke said, then he slurped on his chocolate milkshake "Hey, have you met any sweeties while you were away?" Duke leaned closer to Katsuya, eager to know. "Well," Katsuya said. "Dude," Duke looked as if he was confused, " You and Kaiba have all the ladies screaming after you! You can't tell me that you haven't at least tried one of 'em!" "Well," Katsuya said again. "They're all very pretty girls. But none of 'em really meet my standards." Duke's mouth dropped to the floor "You? You have standards? Do tell." he said. A once bored and distant, yet ecstatic to see his friend again, now seemed intrigued. Katsuya laughed, "For one thing, she's got to be hot." he smiled, so did Duke and Yugi. "Well, duh. Who are you, Captain Obvious?" Duke said as he laughed. "Duke, you said 'tell', he's telling you." Yugi, looking much like Pharaoh Atem now that he's older, said. "May I continue?" said an impatient, yet amused, Katsuya.

Seto sat on a bench in Domino's Central Park. He was thinking of the most obvious place to look for Jonouchi. Open\Closed, Seto thought and headed down the street, where the restaurant was located. Seto was now running because Jonouchi might be blowing his cover. And that really pissed him off. Seto entered the burger joint and looked around. Jonouchi wasn't here. Seto groaned, where could that buffoon be now? Seto walked over to the woman dressed in red and white vertical stripes behind the counter. "Have you seen an idiot with blonde hair around here?" "If you're referring to the young man that eats well, then he left about five minutes ago." Great, now what? Seto felt his stomach rumble as he realized he'd skipped out on breakfast. "Thanks." he said to the woman.

Seto sat down in an empty booth. Jonouchi is going to have to wait, Seto told himself. Then, a young woman that looked like she was in her twenties came into the place. She looked around and turned to where Seto was seated. "Excuse me, but I think you dropped this." she said and held out a small, index card shaped thing. When Seto saw it, he immediately slapped his hand against his forehead. It was his ID. It had his name, age, and everything on it. "Thanks." Seto said grimly. Now I've blown my cover.

"You're that guy in that singing group aren't you? K\S? So you're Seto Kaiba." she said. "Don't say my name too loud. They might hear." "Who's 'they'?" "The fanatic fan girls." "Oh, wow." She said as she laughed.

-Girl's POV-

"It's not funny. I'm serious." he said. I stopped laughing. "You must really get bum-rushed by your fans, huh?" I asked "Hell yeah." he said and I couldn't help but laugh. Maybe my day hasn't been so dreadful after all.


End file.
